Sailor Moon Saves Christmas
by DBAB
Summary: Sailor Moon isn't happy when the Grinch wanders into her town and starts causing trouble


Long before the story we all know, the one about the Whos and Cindy Lou and the roast beast, there was another tale, a far less well-known tale. You see, many years ago that same Grinch found his way into our world. Don't ask me how but he did it and when he found out that we had Christmas here, just like in his world, he went mad.

It was bad enough having to put up with the whole affair in Whoville but in Tokyo (That's where he appeared in this world) things were much worse. It was bigger for one thing. That meant more people…everywhere. More people with trees. More people with presents. More people singing about Christmas. It got even worse when he heard people talking about getting some vanilla eggnog spiced lattes. He didn't know what that was, but he didn't like the sound of it.

And so, he did what he did best. He chopped down Christmas trees, he stole people's presents, he threw snowballs at carolers, and he knocked over all the lattes he could find. He did whatever he could to make any who dared to celebrate Christmas miserable.

It wasn't long before the police caught on. After all, it's hard to miss a giant green Grinch running amok all over town. They tried to stop him, but he was too fast to shoot and too clever to catch. It looked like there would be no stopping him…until he made his big mistake.

There was a house across town that was decorated brilliantly for Christmas. Lights covered the entire outside. Inside there was a big tree all decorated with a star on top and tons of gifts underneath.

It was a target the Grinch just couldn't pass up.

So, one night, Christmas Eve in fact, he crept around in the shadows and began to quietly dismantle the festive decor. What he didn't know was that at about the same time a young girl was prancing down the same snow-covered street on her way home from a late date. She just happened to look over at the house just in time to see the Grinch trying to force the giant Christmas tree out of a tiny window.

Now, any normal girl might have gotten scared and run away or called the police but as luck would have it this girl was about as unordinary as it got. Her name was Usagi and if there was one thing she couldn't stand it was monsters trying to ruin things.

As soon as she saw the big green "whatever it was" she reached inside the heavy coat that she was wearing and pulled out a small heart shaped broach. She thrust it up into the air and called out- "Moon Chrystal Power Make Up!"

In an instant young Usagi had transformed herself into another girl wearing a blue skirt, a red bow, and a tiara.

"Hold it right there!" The new girl yelled at the Grinch who was still tugging on the trunk of the tree, trying to dislodge it from the window. "How dare you steal people's Christmas, I won't have it. I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of justice and Christmas! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The Grinch stopped what he was doing, turned around, and snarled. "Sailor Moon, I know not you. Be gone you fool. Go find yourself, a nice warm pool."

And with that he pulled an ornament off the tree and hurled it at the superhero. It missed by a mile but impacted into the wall behind her. As soon as it hit there was an explosion sending rock and debris in all directions and throwing Sailor Moon forward onto her face.

Uninjured, she popped back to her feet and charged, narrowly avoiding yet another exploding ornament. When she was close enough she jumped forward locking her foot into position in front of her.

"Sailor kick!"

The Grinch tried to duck but couldn't fully avoid the attack. Sailor Moon's red boot impacted into his shoulder, throwing him off balance. He fell sideways against the half-dislodged Christmas tree and collapsed into a heap taking several branches with him.

One of these tree limbs was a long, thin, and sturdy much like its counterparts from years past that had been employed by the parents of unruly children. Now it made for a similar use.

The Grinch grasped the branch and hurled himself forward striking the meatball headed hero several times about the head and face until she fell flat into the snow. He raised the branch high to make a final blow when suddenly, out of know where, it was knocked from his hand.

In disbelief he glanced down at the ground. His weapon had landed a few feet behind him. Sitting next to it was a deep red rose.

Sailor Moon saw it too and whirled around excitedly. The outline of a man wearing a cape and top hat could be seen leaning casually against a guard rail. "Tuxedo Mask!" She exclaimed.

"You fiend." The caped man chided. "Christmas is supposed to be a time of peace, but you only have evil in your heart."

The Grinch snarled at the intruded, picked an ornament off the tree, and hurled it toward at him. Tuxedo Mask jumped to safety just in time to avoid the explosion that leveled a nearby light post.

Amidst the distraction Sailor Moon pulled herself back to her feet then kicked the Grinch in the stomach. He stumbled backward into the end of the tree.

Seeing her enemy at his weakest Sailor Moon pulled out her spiral heart moon scepter. In near desperation the Grinch reached back through the window the tree was still hanging out of and tore off a long strand of tinsel. He quickly tied it into together at one end and tossed it at the Sailor Scout lassoing her weapon. With a quick tug he pulled it from her hand and over to himself.

"No weapon you have." He mocked. "No weapon at all. Maybe you should give up and go to the mall."

"Only after I turn you into moon dust." Sailor Moon yelled back. She reached up and grabbed the tiara adorning her forehead. As soon as her fingers met its golden surface it began to glow. She pulled it free from her head and it transformed into a brightly effulgent disc.

"Moon tiara action!" She yelled and threw the glowing object.

It hit the Grinch dead on causing the creature to convulse as if he had been hit by a taser, then collapsed.

Sailor Moon burst forward and grabbed the moon scepter off the ground. The Grinch, despite his weakened state did the same. Both enemies struggled back and forth for the weapon neither giving an inch. Amidst the ruckus, the heart shaped top of the scepter began to glow slightly.

Sailor Moon noticed it first. Instead of pulling on the scepter she suddenly reversed and shoved it forward right into her adversary's face.

"Moon spiral heart attack!"

Suddenly the pink heart on top of the scepter exploded into a stream of hearts throwing the Grinch backward and away from Sailor Moon. It didn't destroy the Grinch, though. Instead, it created a small dimensional rift right below him. The snow melted as the area around the green monster warped and twisted around its self until it had completely engulfed the Grinch, sucking him back to Whoville and the story we all know.

When he was gone the area returned to normal leaving no trace of any disturbance, except for the tree that was still hanging out of the window.

Sailor Moon, satisfied that the fight was over and that she had won, picked herself up and dusted the snow off her outfit. Then she picked up her tiara and returned it to its proper position.

"I wonder." She said thoughtfully to herself. "Would the mall be opened on Christmas Eve? Only one way to find out."

Merry Christmas and "God bless us, everyone."


End file.
